Chemical production techniques are often complex, requiring large installations or facilities, e.g., as factories. These chemical production facilities often emit a wide range of pollutants and thus are heavily regulated. In addition, the chemical production equipment often is specifically configured to product a particular chemical composition. Any change in the chemical composition often requires that the chemical production equipment be reconfigured, which can be costly and time consuming, both undesirable qualities at a large chemical production facility.